


Only Us

by kindginaprter



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindginaprter/pseuds/kindginaprter
Summary: Based off of the song from the Broadway play Dear Evan Hansen and tells the story of Ricky and Gina after Nini leaves for YAC
Relationships: Big Red & Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Kudos: 8





	Only Us

_I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you_

_I don't need you to search for the proof that I should_

_You don't have to convince me_

_You don't have to be scared you're not enough_

_'Cause what we've got going is_ _good_.

Gina Porter never knew what it was like to have a crush on someone. She's chalks it up to her constantly moving and not getting attached. So when she meets Ricky Bowen she doesn't think much of this newfound friendship. But as time went on she found herself getting closer to the brown-haired brown-eyed boy. She found herself always around him and him always around her, and as time went on they grew closer and closer.

Gina learnt things about Ricky that he never told anyone expect Big Red and Nini, and Ricky found himself learning things about Gina as well. One thing that she found out about Ricky that she never expected to learn was that he was scared of love. He had seen it crumble around him with his parents getting a divorce and Nini moving on and dating E.J., and so he was scared to love again and let somebody else in.

However, as time went on and Gina and Ricky grew closer, he realized that she was different than Nini and his mom, that she wasn't going to leave him like his mom or Nini, and for some reason it made him feel safe.

_I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken_

_I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget_

_Clear the slate and start over_

_Try to quiet the noises in your head_

_We can't compete with all that_

Gina's never fully trusted people. She blames it on the fact that her dad left her and her mom when she was six years old and that she's been moving practically her whole life. So it shocks her that she became close to Ricky. When she first met Ricky she didn't think much, but as she found herself getting closer to him after homecoming it scared her. She was so used to moving and even though she would never admit it, the moving made her guarded, because every time she would get close her mom would get relocated and they would have to leave.

However, as time went on and Gina and Ricky continued to get close she found herself getting more and more comfortable with Ricky and she realized that it is okay to let your guard down and let people in. She never realized how much Ricky influenced her to open up and not let the past hurt you.

_So what if it's us?_

_What if it's us?  
And only us?_

_And what came before won't count anymore or matter?_

_Can we try that?_

One day after rehearsal Gina was at Ricky's house in Ricky's bedroom, Gina studying for a biology test and Ricky writing a history paper when Ricky decided that he was bored and that they should watch a movie. He decided that they should watch High School Musical 3 because it was Gina's favourite. So they move downstairs to the living room because according to Ricky it has the best couch and tv in the whole house.

Once they settle on the couch with popcorn and High School Musical 3 on they begin to watch the movie. Gina is sitting on the left of Ricky and decides to put her head on his shoulder and Ricky decides to move his arm around her shoulder, and the two of them just sit there watching the movie like this.

All of the sudden Can I Have This Dance comes on, and Ricky knows that this is Gina's favourite song of the whole movie and so he stands up, mimicking Gabriella and puts his hand out, **"Gina Porter will you dance with me?"** Gina smiles and stands up grabbing Ricky's hand, **"Of course I will, just don't step on my toes." I make no promises."** And the two of them dance all around the living room singing along and in their own little world feeling genuine happiness which for the two of them is not something they feel often.

_What if it's you_

_And what if it's me_

_And what if that's all we need it to be_

_And the rest of the world falls away?_

_What do you say?_

It's the spring semester and East High's drama department is doing Beauty and the Beast and with Nini gone Ricky and Gina were cast as Belle and Prince Adam. One day Miss Jenn decided that they were going to rehearse the Tale as Old as Time scene. As they were waiting for Carlos and Miss Jenn to get started Ricky began to feel anxious about this scene. He was worried because he was an awful dancer that he would ruin the dance for Gina and so Ricky began to pace up and down the stage wings. Gina notices Ricky pacing and walks up to him and just wraps her arms around Ricky because she understand. They don't say anything, they just stand there, Ricky's head under Gina's chin and they forget about everyone else. After a few moments they separate and Ricky calms down. **"Are you ok?"** Gina asks Ricky and he could hear the concern coming from her voice. **"Yea, I'm fine just a little nervous."** Ricky responds quietly, and Gina understands that that is all he will tell her. **"Okay, are you ready to go dance?" "As ready as I'll ever be."**

_I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me_

_Well,_

_So I give you ten thousand reasons not to let me go_

_But if you really see me_

_If you like me for me and nothing else_

_Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer than you could possibly know_

Ricky Bowen never thought he would find someone who could understand him the way Gina Porter did. He thought after him and Nini mutually broke up so that she could attend YAC and chase her dreams that he wouldn't be able to find someone for a while. He still auditioned for the show, partly because Nini told him, and the other part was because he actually enjoyed playing Troy in the Winter Musical. And once again he was cast as the lead, this time playing Prince Adam, whose love interest just happened to be Gina's character Belle. Miss Jenn told them that they would have to spend time outside of rehearsal to create chemistry, and so the two of started to hang out like they used to before she moved.

In Ricky's life most people would leave. His mom left him for Todd and Chicago, Nini left him for YAC and Gina left him for a bit. But the difference between Gina and the other two is that she came back. This was the first time someone came back to Ricky after they left him. At first he kept his distance because he didn't know how long Gina was back for. But once she told him that she was staying with Ashlyn and that she was here for good, he started to be himself again, and the two of them would hang out like before.

Flash forward to the night before Beauty and the Beast's opening night, Ricky is staying over at Big Red's. He's sitting in a bean bag chair playing his guitar while Big Red is watching tv, when he asks Big Red a question. **"Do you think Gina likes me?"** Big Red pauses the tv show he was watching and turns toward Ricky. **"I've seen the way she looks at you, yes she like you? Why?"** Big Red answers with a question of his own. **"I don't know just wondering."** Ricky states while shrugging his shoulders and going back to his guitar. **"You like her don't you?"** Big Red asks. After Big Red asks Ricky this questions, Ricky whose now feeling uncomfortable just shifts in his seat, **"I don't know, all I know is something's different."**

 **"You like her, and she likes you Ricky, just tell her how you feel, she isn't going away."** Big Red tells him, **"Tell her tomorrow after the show dude."**

_So it can be us_

_It can be us_

_And only us_

_And what came before won't count anymore or matter_

_We can try that_

It's now the next day and Ricky is a complete wreck, he nervous about the show and he's nervous about telling Gina how he felt. **"Why did I let Red talk me into this?" "Let Red talk you into what?"** Ricky didn't realize that Gina was behind him. **"Uh nothing just some stupid skateboard thingy."** Gina doesn't say anything and just nods, she knows Ricky won't really tell her what's going on, so she does what she does best and wraps Ricky up in a hug, it takes Ricky a second but he calms down and relaxes. **"I know you're nervous, but don't be Miss Jenn cast you as Prince Adam for a reason, I know you will be amazing, just breathe and everything will be perfect."** Gina says with a smile after they pull back and Ricky just melts underneath her smile because if Gina says everything will be okay, then everything will be okay. **"I gotta go, Kourt wants me in hair and makeup, don't worry you'll be amazing, I'll see you later?"** And with that Gina runs off. **"Bye,"** Ricky says quietly as she leaves, and starts to walk to get changed and find Big Red to help him come up with a plan to tell Gina he loves her.

_It's not impossible_

_Nobody else but the two of us here_

_'Cause you're saying it's possible_

_We can just watch the whole world disappear_

_'Til you're the only one_

_I still know how to see_

_It's just you and me_

_It'll be us, it'll be us_

_And only us_

_And what came before won't count anymore_

As the play goes on, Ricky's nerves have calmed down until the "Tale as Old as Time" scene because he's still scared he will screw it up for Gina. However, the show must go on, so Ricky goes on stage and waits for his cue and stands by the staircase background waiting for Gina to appear as Belle. When Ricky sees Gina his breath catches in his throat, she looks so beautiful in her yellow dress and her hair done in a half up half down like Belle. Once Ashlyn starts singing does Ricky remember that they are in a play and so he takes Gina's hand and they begin to dance around the stage, one of his hands on the small of her back and the other holding her hand, and Gina's other arm holding onto to his forearm, just like the movie. The two of them dance in circles, eyes looked on each other and the rest of the world disappears and they feel like Troy and Gabriella in Can I Have This Dance and they stay like this till the song ends and they need to act out their next scene.

Once the play has ended and they've all taken their bows, with Ricky giving Gina the biggest cheer when she bows does Ricky decide it's time to tell Gina that he loves her. Like last semester, the drama group decide to go to I-Hop and Ricky practically forces Gina to come with him. Once they change they start to walk towards Ricky's orange car. But before they get into the car, Ricky turns to Gina ready to tell her how he feels and he starts to feel nervous again and it's written all over his face. **"Ricky, are you okay?"** Gina asks looking concerned. Right before he tells her about his feelings it starts to rain. **"Guess I have to make this quick."** Ricky says with a chuckle. **"I had a whole speech prepared that I made with Red but I'm going to shorten so we don't get pneumonia,"** He says. Gina has a confused look on her face because she has no idea what he is talking about. **"I like you a lot, I've liked you since homecoming Gina, you make me feel safe, happy and like I belong, and I haven't felt like this in a long time."** Ricky says. **"You understand me in a way that nobody else does and I understand you in a way that nobody else does. I know that you are scared to open up because you are constantly moving but I know that you've opened up to me. I know you like me because I also like you., no I love you."** As he finishes his speech he notices that Gina is looking at him with the biggest smile on her face.

 **"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say something."** Gina says with a laugh. **"I thought I made it obvious when I made you that hat for Ashlyn's. I was just waiting for you to figure it out."** And with that Ricky takes a step forward wrapping one arm around Gina's waist and putting his other hand on her face and pulls her in close and just kisses her in the middle of the school parking lot.

_We can try that_

_You and me_

_That's all that we need it to be_

_And the rest of the world falls away_

_And the rest of the world falls away_

After the two separate, **"Will you Genevieve Kyla Porter do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" "Of course, I will be your girlfriend, Richard Seth Bowen just as long as your my boyfriend?"** Gina asks him. Instead of answering he just leans in and kiss her again. **"Now that you have become my girlfriend, let's go tell everyone that we are officially a couple at I-Hop and get out of the rain."** And so the two of them get in Ricky's car and drive to I-Hop and hold hands and sing along to Can I Have This Dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading and please let me know if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
